Devenir immortel (et puis mourir)
by Conteuse
Summary: Marco est de garde pour ce qui s'annonce être une petite éternité.


Voici un petit texte sur le personnage de Marco, sur lequel je m'attarde assez rarement. Ça ne respire pas trop la joie de vivre, mais son fruit du démon m'intrigue et j'avais vraiment envie d'en étudier un aspect particulier. Bref, c'est encore une fois Conteuse passion remuer le couteau dans la plaie. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si c'est le cas (et même si ça ne l'est pas, d'ailleurs).

Disclaimer : à Goda. Le titre est tiré d'une chanson de Loud du même nom (elle est grandiose mais elle n'a pas grand chose à voir avec ce texte), et il est lui-même tiré d'une réplique du film _A bout de Souffle_ de Godard.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Devenir immortel (et puis mourir)**

.

.

Et puis, tout à coup, il fut frappé d'une réalisation effroyable – ce n'était, au mieux, que le début d'un long supplice qui ne se compterait ni en jours, ni en mois ; mais en dizaines d'années. Car soudain, il réalisait qu'il pourrait bien être seul pour le reste de sa vie.

Il repensait encore à ce que lui avait dit _Père_, un soir d'hiver sur une île ensoleillée, vingt ans plus tôt ; _ce fruit, mon fils, tu peux le prendre. C'est une bénédiction, pour protéger notre famille. Mais retiens bien ceci : c'est une malédiction, pour un homme seul_. La mise en garde n'avait alors pas eu l'effet escompté ; _je n'ai rien à craindre dans ce cas, _Oyaji_. J'ai une famille maintenant_.

Mais _maintenant_, seulement, dans le cabinet sombre du Moby Dick, Marco pleurait. La silhouette fantomatique du vieux, dans ses souvenirs, posait sur lui un regard dur et portait à ses lèvres le goulot de sa bouteille. _C'est cette famille qui te perdra_.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils avaient quitté Marineford et qu'il s'était réfugié ici. Il y avait, dans le fond du cabinet, deux larges chariots de métal froid, drapés d'un voile blanc immaculé. Et plus encore, dans les couloirs et sur le pont du navire. Il y avait des blessés, pris en charge par les infirmières en sous-effectif, qui attendaient avec angoisse l'appui du médecin en chef, épaulés pour l'heure par l'équipage du Roux. Mais voilà, Marco était tétanisé, debout au milieu du cabinet sombre, devant les seuls brancards qui n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Père avait l'air de lui dire de ficher le camp.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Dehors, on attendait le commandant de la première flotte, fort et fier, et son discours pour apaiser les cœurs meurtris par une bataille qui n'avait fait que des perdants. Mais pour le moment, il n'était que Marco, quinze ans et demi, et il était à nouveau orphelin.

À l'instant même où il avait croqué ce fruit, il était devenu immortel. Et puis il était _mort_. Condamné à vivre quand les autres périssent.

Le fruit, qui avait tant fait de bien jusque là (maintenir Père en vie, soigner même les maux les plus pénibles), révélait enfin sa véritable nature. Il l'accrochait désespérément à la vie. Bien sûr, son pouvoir avait ses limites (une balle bien placée en _kairoseki_, une noyade sur la Grand Line), toujours était-il qu'il ferait tout pour le sauver, quoiqu'il advienne. Un comble, quand il ne pouvait pas sauver les autres.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Marco perdait des frères. Il savait pourquoi il avait signé, en prenant le large comme flibustier. C'était en revanche la première fois qu'il perdait autant. Pourtant, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la fin de tout. Que le monde poursuivait sa course folle, même si lui s'immobilisait trop longtemps devant les corps sans vie de ses compagnons. Il y avait encore des choses pour lesquelles se battre.

_Allez, fais pas ta tête de mule, commandant_.

Il s'assit près du plus petit des brancards, et glissa ses doigts dans la main fine qui pendait sous le drap blanc. Elle n'avait alors plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il connaissait si bien. Elle était pâle et froide, figée dans la mort, quand il la connaissait brûlante et taquine.

Perdre Thatch, c'était déjà quelque chose. Perdre Teach, par le sceau de la trahison, c'était encore pire. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à perdre Ace.

« Bon sang, t'auras vraiment été qu'un petit con arrogant jusqu'au bout. »

Un rire lointain accompagna son insulte.

« Stupide petit frère. »

Il posa un dernier baiser sur la main glacée, avant de se redresser et inspirer profondément.

Il était Marco le Phénix, commandant de la première flotte de feu Barbe Blanche et plus grand homme que ce monde ait porté. Comme l'avait fait Père avant lui, il devait encore protéger sa famille. Ensuite, seulement, il pourrait reposer en paix.

Ça ne durerait le temps que d'une petite éternité.


End file.
